


His Little Devil Darling

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Quest for the ink machine
Genre: Bendy is depressed, Boris is dead, But no one draws it, Dark... kinda dark, He lost his wife, I love this pairing of mine, I welcome hate, I'm the first to write this pairing, Idk why it wouldnt work in wattpad, In the studio, M/M, Oswald is adventrous, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: He lost his wife"He lost his friend"He didn't know what to do with himself"He couldn't do anything for himself"both males have seen better days. Yet one is getting better.The other is reliving the past.





	1. Moving in

Bendy sat alone, watching the corpse of his best friend, in hopes that he would come to life. But sadly nothing and obviously he would never come back if he kept sitting and watching. Yet that's the only thing he's good at, everyone is gone. Joey is gone, Henry, Susie, Sammy (thank God for that!).

But he was alone, nobody is here to keep him company. Maybe its for the best? He actually can't handle being around others, not after what happened to him, he just can't. Feeling the ink drip down his face, masking his tears as he shivered in place. ' _No, no bendy, forget about it! Just think about happy thoughts! Yeah that's right... happy... cheerful..._ ' who was he kidding. This place is hell on earth. Everywhere is a tomb, quietness is only companion, monsters.... monsters everywhere, and the second level reminded him of that blasted so-called prophet who did so much that it made his stomach twist. He sighed though, reminding himself that Sammy was gone.

Boris is gone...  
Alice is gone...  
Everyone is gone....

He's alone.

Maybe being alone is the best for him. No more pain, no more expectations, no more lies. Just him, the ink machine, and the studio.

Wandering around the studio as his shoes clanked against the rotting wood, tracing his gloved-fingertips against the aging walls, smearing his ink across forming some line of ink which oozed down. He paid no mind to it, just kept walking, no where in mind, nothing to do.His old episodes become old and tiring, he can't draw worth a damn and the risk of what he will draw is a bit too much over his head, bacon soup become tasteless... not that he needed to eat, it was more a luxury than a need. Walking seems right... walking can help...

"I wish I can go outside" he whispered as he laid on the ground staring at the ceiling as dust particles float across his vision. Giving a low heavy sigh, he curled on the floor as he hugged his tail and begun softly whimpering. The loneliness clenched his heart as he try shutting his eyes and imagine that he wasn't alone, that he didn't fear touches, he had people to talk to, who loved him, and would take care of him...

  
                  "Oswald! You need any help?" Asked Mickey as he try loading the final box into the room. "No, I'm fine, just making sure I get this stuff ready and done with" he chuckled as he placed his luggage onto the bed. "Whew, thanks for the help Mickey, couldn't do this without ya" he smiled, causing his brother to grinned, "aw no problem Ozzy, glad I can help, though... Will you be... okay?" There's that look. He was worried, worried for him.

"I'll be fine I promise, Mickey, if I am gonna heal and move on, I need to do the rest on my own" he smiled sadly as his heart twist.

A few months ago, his mate/wife Ortensia died from an illness. Doctors didn't know what it was or where it had come from. But dubbed it the "Ink Illness" Ortensia was its first victim, and sadly it took quite a toll on Oswald, and he fell into a deep depression. If it wasn't for his brother Mickey, who knows what would have happened to him. "Alright, we're nearby so don't be afraid to call" went his brother as he gave a final wave to his brother, leaving Oswald to start unpacking and organize alone.

His brother would usually help him, but he requested that he would do this by himself. Give him time to think a plan or schedule for himself, the area he now lived was familiar old town, but he wanted to keep busy. Maybe set up schedule to take nice strolls through the small town and get to know the residents there.

' _Now there's an idea_ ' he smiled weakly as he settled the final book in place. He'll finish later, he better order something to eat and set up his bedroom or his air mattress. Putting on his jacket, taking his wallet, and keys, he locked his new home and begun walking around the neighborhood. Watching the cars go by and earned a few waves from friend pedestrians. Taking in the cool breeze which kisses against his skin, the smell of Autumn lingered in the air. It was pleasant, calm, relaxing; entering a small bakery, he order some carrot bread and a cup of coffee, which was quickly brought over and given after paying. Sitting alone as he watched from the window as the sunset glowed in the horizon. "Pleasant evening sir" he jolted in his seat before turning his gaze to see a slender tall woman.

"I am dreadfully sorry! I didn't mean to startle you dearie!" She exclaimed.

"Its alright ma'am, I'm sure no harm was done" he said with a smile. The woman looked at him for a while curiously, "I haven't seen you before, and I know everyone in this small town, did you recently moved?" She asked.

"Yes actually, that cherrywood color house around the corner of Main St. Just moved in today'" he went as he watched the woman eyes widen, "oh my! You moved into there! Heaven's bless! That beautiful home has been vacant for a long time. Such wonderful news to hear! Yes indeed!" She giggled gleefully, Oswald couldn't help, but to actually smile at the woman, her aura felt so clear and welcoming.

"You've been a original resident here?" He asked earning her attention, "may I?" She asked to sit earning a small nod from him as she seated herself down, "and to answer your question, yes, I've been an original resident here for 30 years."

"Wow! That long, and yet you look so..." young, if anything she was beautiful, adoring blue eyes that gave nothing, but forgiving kindness, a smile that was warm and welcoming, her voice was like an angel.

"I'm an ink cartoon, and since ink doesn't age, I look like I was freshly made" she smiled. Earning a smile back from oswald, "you wanna know something, my old creator lived in that house, you own, such a remarkable man" she sighed almost dreamingly.

"Really? I saw his name on the licence, but it didn't seem familiar... sorry" he went.

"Don't be dearie, and I doubt anyone would remember, my old creator was a very kind man, and had incredible talent, but when our productions went downhill everyone splited including my creator. Its sad, Henry had high hopes for me and my friends... too bad Joey couldn't see it" she went.

"Joey? As in Joey Drew owner of SillyVision?" He went gapping.

"Oh so you know us!" She went smiling.

"Yeah, my own creator had worked alongside them for a while before losing me to Fleischer, but he kept in touch until the letters stop coming, one of the cast I was friendly with was... who was it... Sally Sheep, she was one of the side cartoons one their famous episode "Sheep Song","

"Sally!? Oh my dear girl! I didn't know you were friends with her, she was such a sweetheart," she went.

"She was?"

"She um... passed away ten years after productions went down, many of her siblings attended her funeral. Henry had some owner ship over them so they came with us when we left... sadly we had to leave some behind... I hated that" she seem sad at this.

"Who may I ask?"

Just as the woman try to speak, it was cut off by the sudden crash on the floor from one of the workers dropping a coffee mug. "Another time friend, however I must go, oh! By the way I'm Alice Angel" she went holding out her hand. "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit" he went as he shook her hand, it was small and very soft against his hold, so light yet his palm was full.

"Have a good evening dearie, hope to see you next time" she went waving as she left the rabbit alone with his thoughts.


	2. Quietness

Oswald walked home, seeing that the street has now become quiet and still, only the sounds of crickets echo throughout the night. The sky had darken a while ago, his encounter with Ms. Angel was nice, but also a little wary. The young toon seem so sad and stressed, yet she put alot of that aside to look so calm and cheerful. Like she knew of his distress and didn't want to evoke it. "That was very kind of her... I think" he muttered to himself as he fidget around through his pockets for his keys. Enter his new home, he felt the heaviness of his exhastion spread across him like wildfire. The home was empty still, but it was okay, walking over to one of the boxes, and began pumping up his air mattress, finally getting settled for bed.

Bendy listen to the sounds of creeking, peeking through the cracks of the walls, that lead to the outside. Seeing the beautiful textures of such blue, and white, small lights flickers as if dancing. He ached to feel the air, the smell the wind, to see the moon. Yet he couldn't leave the studio, not with those "THINGS" still lurking around.

He wish this place just falls down by now! That each piece of this decaying wood just crumple and crack, make the destruction that has been denying him and the studio for years.

But fate was cruel and he had no freedom that could be given. Just a hallow friend, ink monsters, ghastly ghost, echos of screams, and loneliness...

Such bitter....  
            Bitter.....  
               Bitter loneliess....

Laying down near the crack he curled into a ball and begun crying, having the silent sting his ears. Trying his best fo sleep off another night... or tries to. Most of the time he hardly sleeps, but luckily tonight it seems he won't have to worry about it. Emotionally exhausted, he finally fell into a dreamless/nightmareless slumber. Listening to the old creeks and echos of the studio as everything around him vanish.

  
                       Oswald started his day with usual routes, wake up, shower, dress, eat, and unpack. It seems legit, by the time it was 12 he was half way done, "seems like a good enough time to have a break," he muttered to himself as he changed into a more warmer shirt, slipped on his jacket, and left the house. Taking a different detour around the neighborhood as people and cartoons walked happily and freely without care. He even saw Donald and Daisy out here earlier so that was a... grumpy visit? He didn't know. But as of now he's been enjoying the air and sweet quietness as he wandered through the trail. It lead out of the small town and into flourish evergreen, it was safe according to most locals, but many don't pass through it. Something about scary legends and myths about the trail, not that Oswald heeded the warnings, he just didn't mind is all.

It just a nice day, guessing a little adventure couldn't hurt anyone, right? He chuckled through his nose, as he focused on the trail ahead of him. The sound of the wind rustling against the leaves and their branches, the sun barely visible through the small glimmering holes of its leaves, the ground crunch under his footsteps as he came to a clearing.

He pauses.

Looking at the side of it with wide eyes, boring into the tall building. It looked to be a studio, judging by how rusted the truck in the front of it stood and how decayed the wood seem. Its been here for quite some time. Yet he guess the elements hasn't fully claimed this building yet. Approaching the door he brushed his hand against the plate, that ingraved the name, "SillyVision Studios".

"So this is the place... Ms. Angel didn't lie about it going downhill" he whispered as he glazed across the features of the door. It looks good, still intact, reaching out he gave the knob a twist, before it opened up with ease, releasing the sounds of creeking. In front of him stood a floor covered in ink, the whole place wreaked of ink, yet it looks dried up and had been cleaned... only a bit.

Entering he placed a free brick in between the door and started stepping sideways across the floor avoiding any chance of falling into the ink. Tracing his fingers over the exposed wood, as he finally reached stabled ground, he walked across the studio, seeing that some equipment has been replaying for a while, and was just as effected by this ink explosion that has happened. His ears perked up as the sound of rumbling echoed through this tomb of a studio. Walking with his shoes nearly sticking to the floor he wandered around, dodging hallways and weird pathways which sometimes led him to dead ends. It seems something has happened here, but what?

                  Bendy noticed the newcomer in his studio, at first he thought it could be Henry, but then he remembed Henry has been gone for a long time. So who was this person in his studio? After some nagivating he realized that this wasn't a human/creator... it was a toon. He resembles Mickey Mouse, yet he wasn't he looked like a rabbit, with sad blue eyes that looked dull and dark as if he hasn't slept in weeks. Wearing a green jacket and blue navy button up shirt, his pants were once white now stained with the residue of ink that was probably still wet.

All and all, he... seemed nice, very rarely he gets toon visitors, let alone ANY visitors at all. He was curious about this character, and started following him. The rabbit was possibly taller than him, but a tad bit shorter than Boris.... ' _OH NO! HE CAN'T SEE BORIS!_ ' He thought as he quickly turned to ink and manuver across the studio.

                Oswald, flinched, he felt like someone has been watching him. Not in a threatening way, but it didn't seem comforable either. But the feeling vanished as he walked near one of the desks that once belong to an employee. Next to it was a ink covered poster of what he believes is the mascot of the studio. Studying the mascot noticing it resembles a demon, but more of a chubby demon. It was cute, he'll admit, but kinda hard to see with the ink in the way.

**_~~Bang!~~ _ **

He jumped as what he believed sounded like a door being shut. Scanning around him as he walked where the sound had come from. With only the sounds of his shoes echoing through the hallway, he found what made the noise... seems the ceiling decayed and had blocked the entrance way to another room. He tried to get some view of what could be on the other side of the beams, yet nothing could be seen, but posters and walls. However he could hear something, "hello?" He went.

No sound.

What was he expecting? Not like someone else is here. Moving away he leaned on the wall staring at the closed off room.

His phone rings, causing him to jolt up, his heart racing as he became aware of what the sound had come from, "o-oh, guess my mind is playing tricks on me" he dryly joked before answering the call.

           Bendy watched from a peephole between the beams, seeing the rabbit, talk into what he believes is a phone. His voice was very soft, almost quiet-like, it was pleasant to hear, but the male grew quiet as he listened intensely into the phone before giving a small answer then hang up. He looked once more before turning the other way, walking towards his way to the exit. Usually the door would be locked by him, but for some reason, Bendy didn't really want the rabbit here... Nor did he want to be found out.

                           Oswald left the studio, after recieving a call from Mickey who had asked him where he was. The feeling of being watched stretched until it no longer hovered over him. He had left the studio, with many questions stained on his tongue, but for now he could ignore them. He also won't mention this to Mickey, something about bring this up might spark some unwanted plagues of attention from his younger brother.

He already had enough people taking care of him or pitying him, he can just add this to a list of secrets Mickey doesn't know about. Not that he had much to keep from him, Mickey usually finds out eventually, but Oswald doubts Mickey can know about the old studio. He paused, turning his attention to the nearly vanishing building, "I guess this will be nice pass time," he made his mind, he's keeping this place a secret.

"Ozzie! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I know its a nice town and you can do whatever you want, Just don't go into those wood areas, its dangerous." Mickey exclaimed, Oswald smiled softly as his brother went on and on about how he shouldn't do or what is safe to do. Though he had heard from locals that the woods weren't dangerous, but the way his brother reacted it seems he knows more then what he lets on. "Mic, calm down, I just went on a little adventure, I know you want me to settle down and all, but I kinda need more quiet areas," he smiled. Mickey calm down and gave a heaving sigh; he worried too much, he knows Oswald wouldn't do anything rash or make some drastic changes. His brother was just a silent, kind rabbit toon... despite always adventuring out.

"Okay Ozzie, I suppose I can lay off for a bit, I'm starting think I'm mothering you" he joked. Oswald gave him a look which in brought the mouse into giggle-fits, "alright! I really am mothering you...." he smiled, "I just want you to get better."

Oswald smile widen as he brought his brother into a hug, "I know Mickey, and I thank you for looking out for me" he faced him patting his shoulder, "alright" he muttered as both brother feeling a bit better, "well its dinner time, how about we go out and eat, my treat."

"Sure, thanks Ozzie" smiled Mickey.

  
                 "Do-Do you think he'll be back, Boris?" Bendy asked, as he turned to face his best friend's corpse. "Heh, probably not, and probably for the best, they don't usually last long here." He then turned to ink as he made his way into the hallway.  
The studio returned to its quietness once that rabbit left.


End file.
